Destinos enlazados
by QueenGeo
Summary: Es una historia con diversos persanjes de libros y series de televiosion. Twiligh, Vampire Diaries (todos humanos) Harry Potter y Fifty Shades of Grey, ojala les guste.


Capitulo 1

Despierto por mi alarma en mi teléfono que me dice que son las 5 a.m. me levanto de mi cama que cada vez que me levanto es más difícil por la comodidad que me brinda.

Gracias a Dios mi alarma me despertó, estaba teniendo una de mis múltiples pesadillas en las que yo era la víctima y mi novio era el malo. Como siempre. Me enamore de Mike por engaños y farsas. Después me di cuenta de que él no era más que pura basura y estaba totalmente sorprendida. Sin embargo aún no he podido terminar mi relación con él y eso cada vez me frustra más. Tomo un respiro y continúo con mi día. Me preparo para irme al hospital y me dirijo hacia la cocina.

La verdad es que nuestro departamento es más bien como un condominio. Mi hermano Damon lo consiguió a un muy buen precio. Tiene 4 cuartos, una para cada uno de mis hermanos y el mío.

Lamentablemente tiene un solo baño y la verdad es que ha sido toda una batalla. Aún no entiendo cómo es que logran ensuciar todo el piso y no el escusado. Sin dejar pasar las toallas mojadas y el desastre que hacen cuando van a ir a algún lado. Además de eso tiene una sala para T.V. una pequeña sala y un comedor conectado a la cocina.

Para la comida ha sido un poco difícil. Cuando nos mudamos aquí ninguno tenía idea de cómo prender la estufa. Éramos los típicos niños que jamás tuvieron que pasar por eso antes.

Sin duda creo que yo era la peor de todas. Mis hermanos creían que por ser la única mujer yo sabría que cocinar y vaya que estaban equivocados. Tuvimos que sobrevivir con lo básico. Sándwiches, hot dogs y comida congelada.

Con el paso del tiempo cuando me fui a la universidad conocí a muchas amigas que me enseñaron a cocinar y volví hecha una experta en la cocina. Mis hermanos, para mí son unos idiotas. Pero para las demás chicas, como por ejemplo, mis amigas. Son muy atractivos. Ellos no dejan pasar la oportunidad y el peor es Stefan

Mi hermano Stefan se encuentra en la puerta despidiéndose de alguna chica ingenua que cayó en sus encantos.

-Adiós, cuídate…- se despide el de manera tierna y sencilla.

-Llámame…- dice "ella" con un suspiro de amor esperando un beso de Stefan **pobre ingenua.**

Llevo una relación muy unida a él, en realidad él es dos minutos mayor que yo, es mi mellizo. Según las chicas que conozco es muy guapo pero él no lo reconoce tanto es muy optimista y simpático el único defecto que tiene es que jamás mantiene una relación estable, es como los principios de un mujeriego, la relación más larga que ha tenido a durado un mes, si no es que menos, pero bueno es mi hermano.

Cierra la puerta y se vuelve hacia mí esperando que haga un comentario sobre ella, pero la verdad es que no sé qué decir, sigo esperando que exista la indicada, que lo enamore y se casen para tener sobrinos, pero espero y no se case muy joven pues creo que es un error, podría afectar su carrera y su futuro. Creo que con esto dejo en claro que no soy de las personas que se casarían jóvenes. Vuelvo a nuestra pequeña conversación en la cocina, como es posible que haya dicho todo eso y no le haya contestado a mi hermano. Definitivamente necesito dormir más.

-Otra… ¿es linda?- pregunto tratando de sonar interesada

-Sí, era hermosa… pero no creo que exista química entre nosotros…- dice él despreocupadamente.

-¡Stefan, te acostaste con ella, como no puede ser importante, cuando te vas a dar cuenta que una mujer no es un juguete sexual!- le grito enojada.

- Bella, escúchame me gustan las mujeres me encantan, no las considero como un juguete sexual solo que no ha llegado la indicada y quiero divertirme un poco, solo existe una sola mujer que me importa en este mundo y eres tú, mi pequeña hermanita-me dice tiernamente y besa mi cabeza, después se va a poner su uniforme,

Stefan tiene el pelo castaño y ojos café muy claros, es muy alto y fornido y tiene una voz espectacularmente masculina. En cambio yo soy de baja estatura y mi voz es demasiado aguda. En todo lo demás somos muy parecidos. Mientras estamos en la cocina, ambos con nuestro traje azul de hospital, tomando café y desayunando. Me ve de manera divertida.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunta, mientras deja de tomar café.

- Un poco pero creo que nos irá bien.- digo tranquilamente **¿Cómo rayos no voy a estarlo?**

Él sonríe y sigue comiendo. Creo que no lo había mencionado antes, Stefan y yo acabamos la residencia hoy con un cuestionario que decidirá si podemos trabajar allí o tenemos que esperar un año más de puro servicio en otro hospital y creo que hemos esperado mucho.

Nos acabamos de alistar y nos dirigimos hacia al estacionamiento, vamos a nuestro lugar de estacionamiento y veo mi hermoso coche, siempre lo usamos Stefan, Joey y yo. Damon tiene su propio coche pero él trabaja en Grey Enterprises and Holdings, Inc. Y Joseph trabaja a 5 minutos de nuestro apartamento, en un colegio.

Stefan abre la puerta del auto para mí y sube rápidamente del otro lado, vamos camino al hospital la ciudad de Seattle está vacía pero siempre iluminada, cuando llegamos al hospital en la entrada me encuentro a Mike o como le tengo que decir profesionalmente Dr. Newton, entre amigos el es Mike mi novio. **¿Por qué tengo esa gran imagen de él después de mis pesadillas? Es como si lo estuviera viviendo realmente. Ha sucedido. Y los golpes son lo que más me asustan. Dios Bella tienes que dejarlo.**

-Hola amor- me saluda cuando me sorprende con un beso

-Hola…- respondo sorprendida por ese tierno beso. **Esto definitivamente no es normal**

-Espero que hayas descansado mucho, hoy es un gran día y qué decir de lo que nos espera esta noche- dice triunfante y a la vez amablemente. **Dios lo había olvidado.**

-Shhh… nos pueden escuchar… no quiero tener la reputación de la que se acostó con "el novio" para poder trabajar aquí…- le digo un poco molesta. **Y aceptémoslo me asqueaba hacerlo, pero él me prometió que sería diferente. No lo creo****.**

-Nadie piensa eso amor- me responde.

–Además aquí está mi hermano- reprocho. **¡Stefan¡ ¡Por favor date cuenta!**

- Le caes bien pero créeme en la faceta de hermano no lo conoces- explico

- No te preocupes, lo siento esto quedará entre nosotros, te amo- me dice. Se acerca un poco más a mí- Te espero en mi oficina cuando tu entrevista termine-dice con esa voz que hace que me muera del susto. Dios Santo **¿Qué hará? ¿Me va a golpear o algo parecido? **Mike es apuesto y detallista ante los ojos de otras personas. Pero es un poco mayor para mí, tiene 30 y yo tengo 25. Aunque sea un ángel en público. EN la intimidad es un monstruo y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera me hace feliz. Tengo que fingir para que no se moleste y me golpee.

Llego a los lockers a dejar mis cosas y me encuentro con mis amigos residentes; Susan **ella y Joseph se gustan** y Erick.

-Y que tal el novio- pregunta Susan. **Oh Susan si supieras…**

-¿Muy bien y tu cuando le dices a mi hermano?-

-No lo sé, la próxima vez que vaya a tu casa-me asegura

-Ok- le digo mientras guiño mi ojo hacia Erick

Continúo con mi rutina en el hospital y me dirijo hacia las oficinas donde los doctores harán algunas preguntas a los residentes. Sigo nerviosa pues no sé que me preguntarán, veo a mis compañeros estudiar pero creo que no me serviría de nada estudiar, al contrario me confundiría mucho.

Pensé que Mike me haría la entrevista pero para mí buena suerte **ya que con Mike seguramente me tomaría a la fuerza o se molestaría de alguna manera** fue el Dr. Cullen quien estaba en la habitación que me habían asignado.

Entro a la habitación y veo al atractivo sujeto de pelo rubio, ojos azules parado esperando a que yo tomara asiento.

-Buenas tardes Dra. Swan- dice caballerosamente

-Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen- respondo educadamente

-Carlisle, llámame Carlisle, de ahora en adelante seremos colegas- me asegura con una sonrisa

Mientras me pregunta varias cosas yo lo veo a los ojos y me doy cuenta que hay algo diferente en él… **Wow es realmente guapo, contrólate Isabella está casado. Además creo que lo había visto en alguna parte.**

-Está todo bien Srta. Swan-me pregunta de manera sospechosa

-Sí, es solo que… ¿lo he visto en alguna parte?-pregunto dudosa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunta

-Su rostro se me hizo parecido Doctor- explico

-Yo te atendí en Inglaterra-

-¿Cuándo mi pierna se rompió, cierto?- pregunto

-Sí viví con mi familia durante un tiempo y luego nos mudamos – **Lo sabía.**

-Mi pierna esta mejor, gracias- le digo sinceramente

Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto

-Me sorprende que tus hermanos no te hayan contado de mí, pero no lo tomes tan personal yo tampoco sabía que eras su hermana.-aclara sorprendido

-Parece que siempre la pequeña se entera hasta el último.- digo sarcásticamente

Ambos volvemos a reír.

-¿Entonces conoce a Stefan?- pregunto

-Sí y me parece que va a ser un neurocirujano muy exitoso-

-Hablando de eso, tengo que registrar algunos datos para tu expediente… ¿ok?- me dice volviendo a una conversación profesional

Asiento con la cabeza

-Nombre completo; Isabella Marie Swan

-Edad; 25 años

-Fecha de nacimiento; 6 de Diciembre de 1987

-Nacionalidad; Americana

-País de origen; Inglaterra

-Especialidad; Pediatría

-Estado Civil; Soltera

-Tipo de sangre; ab-

-Idiomas; Inglés, Español, Portugués, Francés, Ruso, Polaco, Italiano, Griego, Latín.

-Estoy impresionado Dra. Swan-dice asombrado

-Bella, llámame Bella-digo amable

-Estoy entusiasmado de trabajar contigo ¿te veré esta noche?- dice

-Así será-respondo con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Salgo del cuarto confundida y alegre recojo mis cosas y me despido de mis amigos y salgo hacia el estacionamiento, donde estaban Stefan y Mike hablando, ambos parecían muy serios. Llegue con los dos y Mike se acerca hacia mí me da un beso en la mejilla y se despide. **¡Idiota! Lo había olvidado tenía que ir a su oficina… Ten calma Bella, no frente a Stefan. **Vamos camino a nuestro departamento.

-Conocí al Dr. Cullen- digo esperando que él también diga algo.

-Bien, es muy buen doctor ¿o no?- me evade

-¿Por qué no me dijiste qué el doctor Cullen me había atendido cuando me rompí, la pierna?

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas de otra parte?- pregunta tenso.

-No, dime donde más lo he visto-

-Te acuerdas que cuando nuestros padres murieron, aquel día él estaba afuera de emm… la morgue y cuando salimos lo abrazaste sin pensarlo- me dice con un tono tierno.

-No recuerdo nada, sabes que bloquee ese día y no me gusta pensar en eso, pero me alegra que me hayas contado-digo con una sonríe. **¿Como no lo recordé? espero que no sea tan embarazoso verlo.**

Llegamos al apartamento y corro a entrar al apartamento a ganar la ducha para bañarme y depilarme ya que sería la única manera en la que estaría lista a tiempo. Me tardo aproximadamente una hora. Cuando salgo me encuentro envuelta en una toalla y veo que los tres están juntos viendo la televisión.

Damon es un empresario, y muy bueno, al igual que Joey él es muy sobre protector. Damon es muy parecido a mi padre tiene los ojos verdes y hace los mismos gestos que él. Joey, bueno Joey es una persona demasiado tierna pero muy celosa, mis hermanos y yo lo molestamos diciendo que es adoptado porque es muy diferente a nosotros pero a él no le importa.

Los tres son muy celosos así que desde que tengo novio siempre se han portado tan idiotas con ellos. Pero no los culpo es la forma en la que demuestran amor hacía mí. **Me encantaría contarles sobre mi pesadilla de dos años con Mike…**

-Hasta que al fin sales- dice Damon de forma graciosa

Sonrío y luego le doy un beso a cada uno y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto para poder arreglarme ya que la cena de hoy es muy formal, y es en honor a los residentes, así que como no ir elegante. El evento empezaba en tres horas así que tenía suficiente tiempo para arreglarme. Me seque el pelo, luego lo rise y me hice un peinado muy profesional, me maquille de manera en que me viera elegante y al mismo tiempo natural estoy por escoger mi vestido cuando mi teléfono suena.

-Hola- contesto mi teléfono

-Hola Bells ¿como estas?- dice una voz muy conocida en mi teléfono

-Hola Christian que gusto escucharte- digo muy contenta

-Lista para esta noche- pregunta muy feliz

-Claro, ¿pero cómo? ¿Iras?- pregunto sorprendida. **Otro más al que tengo que mentirle sobre mi pena felicidad…**

-Sí. No tenía nada que hacer hoy y mi madre me invito y te menciono así que decidí asistir además de que mi compañía va a dar una buena cantidad por un collar que quiero que tu uses-dice naturalmente como siempre

- claro sabes que amo la caridad puedo saber de qué color es el collar- pregunto

-te acabo de enviar una foto-me dice

-ok entonces te veo allá-le digo

-hasta entonces-se despide

Cuelgo el teléfono y veo la foto que me mando el conjunto es hermoso, de diamantes únicamente, el collar el brazalete y los pendientes. Quedo asombrada.

Busco entre mis vestidos y encuentro un vestido rojo largo entallado con la espalda descubierta y lo convino con unos tacones color beige me parecieron perfectos para la ocasión, suena mi teléfono y veo que es Mike. **Respira Bella, solo trata de no hacerlo enojar…**

Sorprendentemente no está molesto, dice que no podrá ir por mí a mi departamento porque se le hizo tarde pero allí nos veríamos, me pareció perfecto cuando veo la hora faltaban 30 minutos para que este evento empezara.

Mike me dijo que esa noche tendríamos sexo así que busque mi braga negra de las cual mis hermanos no sabían de su existencia, me la puse y luego me puse el vestido y mis tacones agarre mi bolso con varias cosas indispensables como lip gloss, identificación, celular y… un condón. Solo por precaución. **Esta será la última vez…**

Salgo y veo a mis tres hermanos vestidos de traje, los cuales me ven de manera asombrada.

-No me van a decir que me ponga un suéter o algo así…-digo en forma de chiste.

-Claro ponte un suéter- dice Joey

-Ya lo traigo aquí- les sonrió Todos nos subimos al coche y yo me subo atrás con Joey, Damon y Stefan adelante.

-Cuando pasemos por Caroline te vas para atrás- dice Damon de forma amable

Caroline es la novia rubia de Damon, llevan juntos tres años. Ella es muy agradable.

-Que tu noviecito no te iba a recoger- me pregunta Stefan de forma enojada

-NO, tuvo que hacer una operación, así que llegara tarde-le digo feliz pr la idea de no estar tanto tiempo con él.

-¿Así que no llegaras a casa esta noche?- me contraataca, Damon y Joey me miran con cara de "si lo haces te mato". **Créeme yo no quiero que eso suceda.**

-¿Y tú a quien te vas a follar esta noche?- le digo retándolo

Y todos nos reímos a carcajadas.

-Damon, deberías decirle a Stefan como tener una relación seria sin follar- le digo

- Y que te hace pensar que no he emmm… eso – reprocha

-Por eso, eres demasiado caballero- le respondo

Se sonroja

-Ese tema no debe ser tratado por señoritas-me regaña

-Lo siento, solo que no me gusta que me hagan enojar- le digo

-Quiero que se porten bien hoy y necesito de su ayuda sobre todo la tuya Bella-nos dice

-Claro en que puedo ayudarte-pregunto

-Le propondré matrimonio a Caroline, así que necesito que me ayudes a hacerle una cena-me dice

-Claro para cuando será la gran propuesto eh- pregunto

-Mañana en la noche-me dice

-Ok mañana hablamos de eso-le digo

-Gracias- me dice sonriendo.

Le devuelvo una sonrisa y Stefan sube al lado de mi, mientras Damon va por Caroline yo me peleo con Stefan y Joey con el típico tema "es mi vida" Regresan ambos y ella sube al auto.

Hola chicos- nos dice

Hola-le saludamos

Empezamos a hablar sobre muchas cosas cuando llegamos al hotel donde seria la fiesta Salimos del coche y antes de la entrada había demasiadas escaleras así que Stefan y Joey me ayudaron a subir, uno de cada lado.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada estaba Christian Grey esperándome con una caja, me coloco el collar y la pulsera mientras yo me ponía los pendientes.

Las mujeres lo encuentran muy atractivo, él es alto y tiene el cabello cobrizo ojos grises y es la persona más tierna del mundo, bueno al menos conmigo aunque se enoja fácilmente.

-¿Puedes entrar conmigo?-me pregunto

Voltee la cabeza y vi que Joey entraría con ¡**Susan****!** Y Stefan con Mía Grey, la hermana de Christian.

-Claro- asiento

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta todo era muy elegante y hermoso. Todos me veían con el hermoso conjunto. Sin duda las cámaras están sobre nosotros, pero creo que ya me conocen.

-¿Y que ha sido de usted Sta. Swan?-pregunta de manera educada y a la vez graciosa

-Pues, trabajo y trabajo, el novio, y los hermanos ¿y usted señor Grey?-pregunto también

-Pues igual, ¿así que el novio sigue siendo Newton?-pregunta

-Si sigue siendo él, ¿por qué?-digo

-No me agrada para ti Bella, por lo menos no has follado con el verdad- me ve con una mirada fría. **Oh Christian si supieras…**Lo veo con cara de "enserio te digo" y él me devuelve la mirada de "ya no digas nada"

-No me vengas con el sermón que tuve con mis hermanos-reprocho- es mi vida yo jamás cuestiono la suya-

Me ve y sonríe.

-De acuerdo- dice

A lo lejos veo a Mike y él me saluda

-Me voy, te veo cuando subaste en el collar.-dice Christian

Me quedo hablando con mis hermanos y amigos, cuando alguien agarra mi cintura y me besa el cuello. Me volteo y beso a Mike apasionadamente

-Hola amor, estas preciosa-me dice mientras me da otro beso

-Hola-le digo fingiendo una sonrisa. Me ve y se emociona.

La fiesta se pasa muy rápido, bailamos varias canciones todo el grupo Stefan, Mía, Joey, Susan, Christian, Betty, Eliot y Kate Mike y yo. Llegó el momento de la subasta y Christian fue muy pareja para exhibir el conjunto, empieza la subasta:

-Empezamos con 10,000 DOLARES-dice el subastador

- Yo- dice Mike. Me quedo con cara de cómo**. ¡No¡ eso sería otra maldita cosa que te tiene que unir a mí y no puedo mas**

-15,000

-yo- dice el doctor Smith

-20,000- dice Emmet

-50,000- dice Christian. Y me susurra para ti. Lo veo y no decimos nada

-75,000- dice Carlisle

-100,000- dice una voz al fondo del salón. No le alcanzo a ver la cara

-Vendido-dice el subastador

Bajo del escenario y la orquesta está tocando Claro de Luna de Debussy y Mike me invita a bailar. Acepto

-¿Como ibas a pagar todo ese dinero?- pregunto.

-Te quería dar algo especial- me dice tiernamente. **Gracias a Dios no lo hiciste**

Llega Christian y pide bailar conmigo, Mike le da mi mano delicadamente y me dice nos vemos al rato, asiento. Empiezo a bailar con él mientras alguien canta "You´re Beatifull de James Blunt.

-¿Por qué querías darme el collar?-pregunte

-Porque te veías muy linda con él y te lo quería dar de regalo de que ya eres una doctora-responde

-Christian solo amigos ¿lo recuerdas?-pregunto

-Si, ¿estamos bien?-pregunta

Asiento y lo abrazo muy fuerte, se acaba la canción y alguien aclara la garganta. Ambos volteamos, era el ganador de la subasta, pidiendo bailar conmigo yo le acepte y Christian le dio mi mano

-Buenas noches, yo soy Edward Cullen- se presenta y empezamos a bailar "American Flightless Bird")

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Isabella Swan- me presento- ¿vienes a reclamar tu premio?- y me trato de quitar el collar

-También quise venir a bailar contigo-me dice

-De acuerdo- digo nerviosa por su singular apariencia

-Así que… ¿eres doctora?-pregunta para romper el hielo.

Miro sus hermosos ojos verdes y su pelo estéticamente despeinado, le sonrío y el a mí, **wow** su sonrisa es como de un Dios **es tan perfecto**.

-Si si lo soy, pediatra para ser exacta- le digo en el oído.

-Wow, pero ¿qué edad tienes?- pregunta sorprendido.

-Veintidós sé qué soy muy joven pero me inscribí en un programa en el que estudie un año y al siguiente estudiaba y tenía prácticas y luego solo las practicas- digo orgullosa- ¿y tú sigues estudiando o ya trabajas?-pregunto muy interesada.

-Bueno creo que tenemos algo en común, soy abogado-dice con una sonrisa.

Seguimos bailando. **No puedo creerlo, es como un ángel.** Cuando menos acuerdo la canción ya había acabado y yo seguía abrazado a él.

-Mi padre me dijo que quería presentarte a mi familia, vamos-me dice, yo asiento y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de los Cullen.

-Hola Bella veo que ya conoces a mi hijo Edward-dice Carlisle dulcemente

-ella es mi esposa Esme-me dice –mucho gusto-me dice- igualmente- respondo

-Ella es mi hija Alice- hola-dice ella – hola –saludo cortésmente

-El es mi hijo Emmet y su esposa Rosalie- mucho gusto

Stefan llega conmigo y saluda a los Cullen

-Si me disculpan tengo que hablar con mi hermana en privado-dice Stefan educadamente.

-Un placer conocerlos-me despido

Stefan me pide un cigarro y ambos nos vamos afuera. Mientras disfrutamos de nuestro cigarro los demás se nos unen

-Lista para irnos- me dice dulcemente Mike. Asiento. **Dios no puedo hacerlo**

Susan se me acerca y me pide el condón que tenía en mi bolso, se lo doy discretamente y le guiño el ojo

–Conquístalo-le susurro al oído.

Me despido de Caroline y de Damon recordándole de la comida. Después me despido de Christian

-Si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme Bella-me dice- y no dejes que tu hermano toque a mi hermana- asiento y rio

Me dirijo hacia Mía y Stefan, me despido de ella y de Stefan

- No la toques, follate a otra a ella no ok?- lo amenazo, el asiente

Mike me extiende su mano y yo lo sigo cuando estamos en el auto me quito los zapatos para estar más cómoda.

-En tu casa o en la mía-me pregunta

-En la tuya, creo que va a ser más privado- le contesto.

-Estamos asegurados- pregunto. El asiente

Llegamos a su casa y me carga hasta la cama. Me dice que espere yo me quito mis pulseras y los demás accesorios y suelto el peinado

Regresa y lo estoy esperando sentada en la cama el me aprieta dulcemente entre sus manos y empieza a besar en mi cuello y luego en la boca.

-Es demasiada ropa no crees-dice asiento por miedo. Me desliza el vestido y yo a la vez le quito el pantalón y los bóxers, acaricia mis senos dulcemente y gimo. **Pero de dolor.**

Le quito la corbata y la camisa, me besa suavemente el abdomen hasta llegar a mi muslo y regresa a mi boca siento su erección.

-Espera- me dice, se pone el condón

Regresa a mi boca y recorre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi clítoris, gimo, lo acaricia y gimo más.

Lo siento dentro de mí y siento que cada vez se mueve más y más rápido yo gimo Después de un rato lo paro

-ya te cansaste- pregunta dulcemente, yo asiento y se pone al lado de mi en la cama y me abraza nos quedamos dormidos

Despierto y estoy sola en la cama agarro la sabana y me dirijo al baño y decido tomar una ducha cuando salgo me visto con ropa que ya le había dado para que se llevara me volví a poner mi braga unos shorts, un top blanco y una blusa de cuadros amarrada a mi cintura con unos lindos zapatos de piso.

Tendí la cama y recogí mi ropa y lo que había dejado, me dirijo hacia la cocina y el estaba hablando por teléfono eran las 11 de la mañana

-Te llamo después está bien-dice. Cuelga y me saluda

-¿quieres desayunar?-pregunta

-no gracias comí mucho ayer- le contesto-¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?

-vamos-me dice

Cuando salimos jamás me soltó la mano. Como si temiera que me fuera a escapar.

-Llegamos. ¿Quieres que me baje?-me dice

-no creo que sea seguro, mejor acompáñame hasta la puerta-digo

Llegamos hasta la puerta y me da un beso

- te amo –me dice

Subo las escaleras, abro la puerta y trato de no hacer ruido y sufrir después el interrogatorio. Por ahora solo quería soltarme a llorar y despreciarme como por lo estúpida e idiota que soy.


End file.
